The Pokemon master's & Professor
by sarutoninja
Summary: When two friends were playing games, they get sucked into a video game called Pokémon! Watch now as these two friends battle, catch, and learn of this new world! Rated m for language, and lemons. Crossover references Op OC's, OCXMayXCynthiaXPokemorphs OCXDawnXMisty


The Pokémon master's & Professor

When two friends were playing games, they get sucked into a video game called Pokémon! Watch now as these two friends battle, catch, and learn of this new world! Rated m for language, and lemons. Crossover references Op OC's, OCXMayXCynthiaXPokemorphs OCXDawnXMisty

~ Shinku's P.O.V. ~

"Hey William, check this out!" said a blackish blond haired teen that's me, currently I'm wearing black B.D.U's, black socks, black t-shirt with a red wolf design, and wearing a necklace with wolf on it, my eyes are teal/marble blue. "Hold on I'll be there in a sec Shinku!" I heard from a black haired teen or 'William' said as he paused his game of Doom, walked over to me, he was wearing urban camo pants, plain grey t-shirt, white socks, and a hawk necklace.

He then asked "What is it Shinku?" I replied with "Look at this pop-up on my game it reads [Are you 2 so bored with life that you wish you could go into a game? Yes, or No] We looked at each other and said symatinasly "Yes!" then we clicked yes making the text change reading [Very well then welcome to the world of pokémon!] After reading this a vortex formed pulling us into it then disappearing from the world we once lived in.

~ Pokémon world, Pallet town ~

A vortex formed by lab house combo area, causing him to be curious and went to check out the area where the vertex was seeing two 10 year old kids fall out of it making him hurry over to see them asleep and to worry about unknown to him but us.

~ 1 day later ~

I woke up in a white room and heard snoring to my left, when I turned my head to look at the one making the snoring noise I saw William, asleep with a snot bubble growing/shrinking in time with his breathing, but that's not all I saw I also seen what looks to be a shiny Gardivore, watching me while a chansey, was looking over William's, chart… (Wait did I just see a chansey, and a shiny Gardivore, watching me?!), ("Yes you did and I'm glad you're ok and awake young one.")… I shake my head a few times, and slap myself twice, then opened my eyes and saw Gardivore, looking worried at me and said in my head ("Are you ok young one?")

I blinked before I said "I'm ok Gardivore, what about my friend William?" Just before we heard him groan, the snot bubble popping signaling his awaking. Chansey, then cheered saying "Chansey! Chansey Chansey Chansey!" After which left to get who I presumed to be Nurse Joy. William jumping upon hearing Chansey, cheer fell to the floor, causing myself and Gardivore, to laugh/Giggle respectively.

When the door opened again I looked and saw Nurse Joy, and , entering just as William, stood up making them to worry about him, I however put a stop to that by saying "Don't worry about him it will take a lot more to hurt him." Surprising them that I too was awake and calming them down. William then said "Hey Shinku, you look smaller." I raise an eyebrow and looked down at myself and indeed I was smaller I then replied with "you too William." Before this continued , asked us "Who are you 2, and do you kids want to be pokémon trainers?

I grin but I asked "Can I also be a nomadic pokémon professor as well ?" That shocked , as he did not know that we knew his name, as William, walked over to me and called me out by saying "Get up Shinku, I know you can walk so stop being lazy." I laugh as I rotate my smaller body around to the bed's edge on Gardivore's, side and stood up as I replied with "Aw you ruined my fun…oh well I'll be right back." As I went to the bathroom.

As I used the bathroom I thought to myself (Ok here meaning were in the Kanto region, I wonder if I will get all my pokémon from my games?) I finished my thought right as I dried my hands then a bright flash of light appeared, blinding me for a few seconds.

As my eyes readjusted to the light I saw 2 bags with 11 pockets, 4 books, for battling, contests, breeding, and becoming a pokémon professor, the 11 pockets are for food, drinks, clothes, money, camping gear, cooking supplies, items, medical supplies, pokeballs, berries, and special items. Also there on the mirror lays a note it reads [In these bags lay everything but your pokémon you had in your games, don't worry about thieves your stuff is stored in a pocket dimension only you can get to, and you will get your pokémon once you get to the region they belong too after you become a pokémon trainer.]

Now that I know this, I grab my bag and changed into my clothes which are now black jeans, socks, t-shirt with a darkrai design, a grey jacket, black tennis shoes, and a necklace with the delta symbol.

Then I grab both bags but as I reach for the note it disappeared in a flash of light, surprising me. However I got over it quickly and walked out of the bathroom into the room I was previously in. My bag was black with red and grey high lights.

As they were about to ask me where I got the clothes I tossed William, his bag as I said "My bag had everything, and yes I want to be a pokémon trainer, and you didn't answer my question ." Answering their questions, and putting emphasis on my own about being a pokémon professor.

William however went to the bathroom immediately after getting his bag that is green and blue. smiled sheepishly and said "Oh right yes you can become a trainer and a nomadic pokémon professor Shinku you just have to stay with me for a little bit longer hehe sorry." I nod then ask "Ok so when does William, become a trainer and I a trainer & professor, ?"

He frown's then says grimly "Well I only have 4 starter pokémon, enough for the original 3 starting out trainers, and 1 of you guys, however the other 1 would either have to wait a few months, or go out to catch himself his own starter pokémon."

I smile then said "Give the 4th starter to William, I'll go and catch myself my starter." Causing Nurse Joy, and , to grin happily at me for taking the hard path and giving the starter to William, not knowing I will already get pokémon the moment I become a trainer.

"Alright you two can become trainers tomorrow then!" , said as Gardivore, pulled me into her causing my head to go in-between her d-cup breasts, and to rub her horn that's between her tits, making her to shake a little from the pleasure.

Nurse Joy then said "It looks to me that Gardivore wants to be your starter pokémon is that ok Shinku? Gardivore was abandoned by her former trainer 2 years ago and many trainer tried to get her in their team but she always refused, so her wanting to be in yours just makes you so amazing Shinku! So will you take her?" I moved my right hand to where they could see it then made thumbs up signaling that I will, not trusting my voice because of all the perverted images that's going through it from Gardivore.

~ Next Day ~

William, Gardivore, and I got cleaned up, dressed, and headed to lab after being released from the hospital. On the way to lab we met Ash, and his pokémon Pikachu, heading there too so we met up and introduced ourselves.

Well here's my first story in the pokémon world hope you guys like it! Please review sarutoninja out Peace!


End file.
